Plunge
by Dumblissfool
Summary: Chris's feeling blue. So who cheers him up? You guessed it. Go for it. I mean you going for this story. That means click on my story.


Yo! Think you guys had enough of super happy peppy Chris. So this should be a break from it. Takes place after whatever you think suits best. I'm still watching halfway of TDI series. Normally I would plead for reviews at the later part, but darn it you guys are good at ignoring my calls. So I'm going to ask you now. And I'm going to ask again later. Anyways enjoy. (Hopefully)

My first shipping fic, so go easy on me.

I own TDI. **_NOT._**

* * *

The sky turned an interesting shade of yellowish amber in a matter of minutes. I walked up the conveniently insane cliff where the first challenge was held. This job, I thought to myself, is nice and all, but I can't help but feel a little bit blue. These few days I found myself being envious and possibly jealous of those campers. Although tough challenges await them, they have each other. Every camper had someone to relate to, someone to confide in, someone to go down with. Well, most of them anyway. Admittedly, this show has allowed me to climb further up the society ladder which I had yearned so much. Like I said, _had_. Sure it has expanded my wealth significantly; but am I truly happy? Now I don't even know what happiness means. Does high status give happiness? Does having mad money guarantee happiness? In the past I was convinced by myself and my peers that these were the root of happiness. Of course, everyone that lives in an developed country would surely need some of that. But am I having too much of them? Too much to the extent that I had lost my way? Sometimes it kinda feels like I'm not in control here. The insatiable urge to climb higher, to make more money, seem to have a mind of its own. I feel like a host of this urge, and I'm not talking about the thing a reality show needs. Anyways, the thing is, for all this glamour and luxury, it seems to come with a price. If it had a price tag, it would probably say 'Costs a lot of your liveliness.' Okay that was a terrible example, but you get the idea. While some were glad to pay, some don't. By the time you chose it and realize your mistake, it is probably too late. I can only hope fervently that I don't belong to the latter.

I've reached the peak faster than I had expected. Both career wise and the fact I'm up on the cliff. The panorama was just awesome. The clear sky served as an exhibition of many small but vibrant stars; simply spectacular. The sun hovered just above the horizon. The sea that stretched to the ends of earth mirrored the blazing orb perfectly. Curiously enough, the vast ocean looked like a sea of pure melted gold. Gravity demanded that I sit down; as I did, my eyes never left the beautiful setting. It wasn't long before I was yanked away from those upsetting thoughts. Nothing stirred during this enchanting moment. The whole island seems to be admiring the view too. But soon a voice broke the comforting silence.

"Hey Chris. What are you doing up here?"

"Oh nothing. Great view, eh?"

"Yea it's nice isn't it?" Lindsay said, with a warm smile.

There was a pause.

"Are you like upset or something?"

"What makes you think that?" I said, faking a smile.

"Well, you usually smile like, all the time. But you aren't doing that right now."

That caught me off guard. Was it that obvious? I didn't know what to say. This is getting a little bit awkward. I picked up a small pebble beside me and threw it over the cliff, hoping it could ease the tension. Or was the tension just building only inside me?

"You know, sometimes I get up here to look too? Soothes my mind. Makes me forget about some stuff." she continued.

Still I did not respond. I didn't know what to say. And why would she care? And darn it, that pebble failed me! Silence soon set in. Both of us just sat there, training our eyes on the setting sun. I tried willing the sun to stop setting, but of course it doesn't seem to be working. But it did calm me down a little.

"Have you ever felt that you're alone?" I said, finally opening up.

There was some hesitation.

"Well, sometimes I guess. But I know I'm not. I have family and friends that will be by my side; even if they aren't really here with me."

"I'm sorry."

"For what? Oh no no! My family is still like, alive." Lindsay said, giggling.

"Friends?"

"Well, you are alive aren't you."

I didn't expect that. I thought she was going to mention Heather instead of me. That was a nice surprise for once.

"Thanks."

Thanks? Is that it? Now I finally understood how Owen felt.

"No problem at all."

"You know, ever since I got into showbiz I wasn't exactly happy."

"Really? Why?"

"Since then I've never really paid real attention to others. Too busy trying to get dead famous and filthy rich. In the end I was right where I started."

"If you want to be happy, just do what you want to do. That's what I do."

"I suppose you're right."

Again, the dreaded silence began to set in once more. But this time, I felt I should break it.

"Hey. You want to check my crib out?" I asked.

Is that all I got? Darn it! I am so not good at this!

"Okay!"

The two of us slowly stood up, looking at the view one last time, making sure we could remember how it was like.

"But first…" she continued, her words trailing off.

Her hand extended towards me, resting on my shoulder. I felt strange, but in a good way. I felt warmth; not just physically. It has been years since I felt such comforting warmth. She then leaned forward slowly, as if relishing every moment as she closed in.

That was _totally unexpected_. Somehow, my body did likewise, unable to get a grip or something. Like magnets have been placed in both of our…heads. I closed my eyes and waited for _it._

"Huh? What the-"

I felt my body being pushed over the insane cliff, followed by a weightless feeling. I opened my eyes and found myself freefalling. I searched frantically around my waist for a piece of string. _Of course_, it's not there; **I don't have a parachute.** My heart raced and I could feel my organs moving, as if being rearranged. Soon it was all replaced by stinging cold. I soon resurfaced and greedily gulped for precious air. The plunge was terrifying. Yet totally awesome.

"Ha-ha! Got you! How's it feel down there?"

Totally a good time to get mad. Instead I smiled. And for once, no one's suffering or experiencing extreme torture.

* * *

First things first. Can I _please_ get my reviews now? Tell me how you feel about it. I really want to get to know _you_...and myself. If you really like this, you can thank TrueJackVP408, a reviewer of my other story Totally Dramatic Chris. Well, I wrote it, but I had suggestions. So here, if you're reading this, thanks!


End file.
